marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Under the Hood Part 1 (Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme)
Under The Hood, Part 1 is the second episode of Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme. It takes place in the Hood Arc, and is the second episode in the arc. Plot Parker's Wake-Up Parker wakes up in the morning. He is walking around his house, leaving his room, passing by a few corpses. He then goes back and takes a better look at them, before screaming in terror. He's breathing heavily and walks back, bumping into a corpse of a cop, hanged from the celling, causing him to scream again. He turns on the TV. Reporter: The Hooded Killer's identity remains unknown. '' ''Reporter: For the lucky ones who haven't seen him, last night, a man in a red hood was flying--Yes, you heard it right, FLYING, and shooting everyone in his line of sight. Reporter: His path of carnage is filled with corpses, hanged men, bullets, and other horrifying remains of his act. Parker looks behind him and sees the Hood of Terror, stained with blood, and his guns lying near the Hood. He begins hearing demonic voices calling him to unite with them. The demonic voices are interrupted by a phone suddenly ringing. Amanda Burton: (Played by Anna Kendric) (On the phone) Hi, Parker, you there? Parker: Yeah, why? Amanda: Sorry the deal with Kingpin didn't work out. I guess that damn thief screwed us all up. Parker: What thief? Amanda: You know, the guy who stole the Hood from Fisk. Parker: Fisk. Wait, what do you mean "the deal with Kingpin didn't work out"? Amanda: Are you drunk? Almost all of the gang are dead. Johnny is heavily injured. Whoever stole the Hood shot everyone near him. Luckily I survived. Someone knocks Parker's door. Parker: Amanda, hold on a minute." Parker opens the door. The two men outside punch him and knock him out, and put a bag on his head. (Opening now plays) Kingpin's Office The two men from the previous scene release Parker and he sits on the chair in front of the Kingpin's desk. The Kingpin is raging. Kingpin: I trusted you! You bastard! The Kingpin punches Parker Parker: What? What are you talking about?! Kingpin: Don't pretend you don't know! You took the Hood! Parker: No I didn't! i swear! The kingpin Punches Parker again and makes him spit some blood from his mouth Kingpin: Almost all of my boys died because of you! You abandoned them and shot those who survived until they died! Most of them died, but those who managed to survive saw you near the Hood, and after 3 minutes, the Hood is gone and some bloke in that same hood is using YOUR guns and shooting everyone around him! Parker: That--That wasn't me. Kingpin: Oh, then who was it?! Your twin? Your boyfriend? Your mommy came and helped you? '' ''Parker: Don't ever talk about my mother! Kingpin: Don't worry, soon enough she'll die! And I will make sure you'll meet her. IN HELL! The Kingpin's thugs are punching Parker, and pushing him out of the building violently. At Eliza Robins' Hospital Room Parker rushes to his mother's room, and holds her hand. Parker: Mom, what happened? Eliza: Whoever gave you the money to treat me, has stopped funding my treatment. The Doctors say I'll need a *cough* miracle if he won't continue funding it. Parker: Son of a--Wait a minute, I need to check something. Parker looks through the window and sees a truck, filled with armed men with guns. He looks at his phone and sees a message that Amanda left him, about the Kingpin's Thugs that he may have sent after Parker. Parker leaves the room, and calls Kingpin. Kingpin: Ah, the traitor. What is it now? Parker: Did you sent your lackeys to kill me? '' ''Kingpin: I see you've grown paranoid. Parker: Did you?! Kingpin: Yes. You don't steal from me and get away with it. Parker: Tell them to cancel the mission. Kingpin: And why would I do that? Parker: I'll give you back the Hood. I'll leave the country. I won't ever do anything that has something to do with you. Only if you tell them to cancel the mission. Kingpin: So you admit that you stole from me, ah? Alright. You'll live to die in another day. Parker sighs and looks out of the window again, seeing the thugs turning away. In Parker's House Parker puts the hood in a box and seals it with 5 locks. Hood: You can't escape from me. You are me. I am you. We are one. You know that already. Parker: No! I'm dreaming. This is a dream. Well, more of a nightmare. Hood: Nightmares can be real sometimes. '' ''Parker: I have enough to worry about with the Kingpin trying to kill me. Hood: So unite with me. Become us. We will eliminate him. Parker: I don't kill everyone who doesn't agree with me! '' ''Hood: So you're just a man with father issues, screaming at a magical hood that can and will liberate the real you. Much better. Parker: Shut the hell up! '' In Dr. Strange's House Stephen Strange is sitting on a chair and drinking tea, while William Kaplan is sitting in front of him, excited. ''Stephen: Ok, what do you want to know now? I told you about the Avengers, about unicorns, about the gods I met, about everything. William: Why did you leave? I mean, living with Iron Man and Captain America as your buddies, sounds quite perfect. Stephen: You're a fan? William: Yeah! Cap was my inspiretion for a school project! Stephen: Steve...Oh dear god... Stephen looks down in shame. William: What happened? Stephen: Civil War. Did you hear about that superhuman civil war? Cap died. William: I know. Why are you mourning him so personally? I thought you didn't like him that much. Stephen: I took no stand. That tore my life apart. Thanks to that, Steve died, my fiance left me, and the city where Cap died has become a horrible place for me. William: That's why you're here? Stephen: Yes. I'm trying to forget--Wait a minute. Why am I telling you all of this?! You have no right to judge me! Leave! NOW! William: But...But...But I didn't judge you! Stephen: Yes you did! Don't you think I know what I did?! I do! Leave. It was fun, but...leave. Please. William exits Stephen's house, sad. Stephen puts his head between his hands and breathes quickly and nervously. Trivia *In the Blu-Ray Exclusive Content (Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme), a different wake-up sequence for Parker is described, and it is also told why it didn't happen. Teasers "The second episode of the week is here! Join the thrilling story!" (The first scene now plays) (Parker wakes up in the morning. He is walking around his house, leaving his room, passing by a few corpses. He then goes back and takes a better look at them, before screaming in terror. He's breathing heavily and walks back, bumping into a corpse of a cop, hanged from the celling, causing him to scream again. He turns on the TV. Reporter: The Hooded Killer's identity remains unknown. '' ''Reporter: For the lucky ones who haven't seen him, last night, a man in a red hood was flying--Yes, you heard it right, FLYING, and shooting everyone in his line of sight. Reporter: His path of carnage is filled with corpses, hanged men, bullets, and other horrifying remains of his act. Parker looks behind him and sees the Hood of Terror, stained with blood, and his guns lying near the Hood. He begins hearing demonic voices calling him to unite with them.) "Only on TV network here!" (A quick rundown of the Hood fighting the Kingpin's gangs is shown on the screen until the teaser ends) Cast Protagonists Logan3434343434343434.jpg|Logan Lerman as William Kaplan Ljjgszqqh5vqa3tr62ul.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Strange Judi Dench.jpg|Judi Dench as Eliza Robins Antagonists O-MARK-WAHLBERG-facebook.jpg|Mark Wahlberg as the Hood Stephen_Marcus.jpg|Stephen Marcus as Kingpin Matthew Willig.jpg|Matthew Willig as Johnny Richards Anna Kendric.jpg|Anna Kendric as Amanda Burton Soundtrack Opening: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5YYyjBKO-o Ending: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raRIWH2I0KA Feedback Here you will write your feedback. I look forward to it. Please edit this section and write your feedback here, you have no idea how important that is to me. (You can also comment) Category:Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme Category:Doctor Strange Category:The Hood Arc Category:Earth-101420 Category:Vision0 Category:Johnny Richards (Earth-101420)/Appearances Category:Wilson Fisk (Earth-101420)/Appearances Category:Parker Robins (Earth-101420)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-101420)/Appearances Category:Amanda Burton (Earth-101420)/Appearances Category:Eliza Robins (Earth-101420)/Appearances